Hide And Seek
by Girl goten
Summary: Keeping his disturbing childhood in the dark. Ryuichi's determined to try a shot at love along side with Kuma. But how will he deal with his childhood's main problem when 'HE' comes back to haunt him, how will Ryu deal with 'Him? -Details inside
1. Missing You

**IBabble** - Don't own Gravi  
Summary - Keeping his childhood in the dark. Ryu-kun's determined to try a shot at love along side with Kuma. But how will he deal with his childhood's main problem when 'HE' comes back to haunt him, how will Ryu deal with 'Him'?  
**IBabble** - I might bring the rating up shrugs who knows facepalms Also, slight Ryu/Shu. But nothing serious! just friend helping friend  
This will be told in POV, of Ryu and Tats  
This is also for RyuXTats (the writer xD). I bring you Hide And Seek. Enjoy :D  
**IBabble - Shutdown.**

--

I love bathtimes na no da! Well, Tohma told me there called showers, and that i should take** _those_** kinds of bathtimes. But where's the fun if you can't have bubbles and plushie ducks having a war to save the duck universe! As i thought Tohma-kun, I told him once.

Kuma even agreed with me.

Water and bubbles covering me up to the waist.

This is the perfect setting for the showdown.

Friend vs. Ex-friend na no da.

Let's began!

"Roar! oops, I mean quack! Prepare to eat bubbles evil duffy!" Goody-duck squawk as he lightly splashed duffy the duck.  
_Sometimes i wish to just fly away from reality. Being drifted away by angels.  
_

"Never! na no da! I'll never SURRENDER!!" Duffy the duck stood his ground. Never taking his eyes from his Ex-_friend_.  
_Live in my own world where there's no such thing as aging and evil people who makes rumors...Oh! and dead animals.  
_

"Then Im afraid i'll have to destroy you! QUUUACK!" Goody duck bopped duffy sending him underwater! Cheater!  
_In my world, I'll have the best icecream and candy. Yumm._

"Eat bubbles!! na no da!" I quickly splashed loads of bubbly water at the goodytwoshoes duck. Duck Tohma.  
_In my world I'll have all the best gaming technology and toys._

"Ahhhh!! stop it! Quuuuack! I give up! You win!" Goodytwoshoes tohma is holding up a white flag!  
_Im my world I'll have all of Kumagoro's friends and family._

"Yeah! na da!! That'll teach you from taking my Tats-kun away while he was giving me the bestest hug ever! na no ka!"

Wait.  
_Im my world I'll have..._

Tatsuha.

He is'nt even mine to began with. Halting duffy the duck from bopping tohma.

I could just see Tats-kun shaking his head with a amused smile watching me play.

"Tatsu-kuuuun." I sure miss him, along with Shu-chan and the grinch  
( Yuki-san, but don't tell him I call him that na no da. )

It was a really good ideal to give tats-kun my cell number while I was in america.

He called everyday na no da! I really liked that. But, on sets for movies he always got me in trouble na no da!

I remember telling him the whole 'Your suppose to be a professional!' my manager ranted to me about. I wasn't really listening to him, seeing as i was a bit busy texting him back.

Then tatsu-kun asked me 'Well, Have you seen a sign that said no cellphones anywhere Ryu-chan?' I told him no with a pout, though he could'nt see it.

'Then i guess calls are allowed!'

He started bursting out laughing at his own joke.

I just listened. He has a shiny, shiny laugh.

I wondered where he was at while talking to me. Hmmm.

Damn.

How did I ever fall for that kid? "Hmm...let's see." I tapped my chin as i thought some years ago.

"Oh! na no da!! I remember now. Tohma wanted me to go to one of his favorite bars with him.

I remember sitting down and sipping on some 'Charn' ( it tasted like bitter berry! )

When Shu-chan and Tatsuha came in with...It was Nori-chan's fault!"

( I call Noriko that for short na no )

He was so...Beautiful. I was really hoping for him to sit next to tohma.

_/__Oh please Oh please Oh please sit next to tohma. Hocus Pocus!_

Why me? instantly I began blushing hard as he spoked to me with those intense eyes.

He was truly a sight to behold.

His midnight hair matched brillantly with his eyes.His smile only added to his remarkable features.

Na no da.

I've seen you before have'nt I? I thought.

I did'nt know he was Mr.Grinch's younger brother at the time! He looked to be 20. You're a fan?

He closed his eyes for a second.

_Now's my chance!_

_"Kumagoro BEAM!!" I threw Kuma at him. _

_Tatsu just smiled as Kuma-chan rebounced back into my arms while saying, 'Enough about Los Angeles.' _

_His smile reached up to his ears. /_

"You'll really like it there you know tats-kun? I'll take you oneday."

Duffy the duck nodded at this.

You're the only reason why i came back here.

Calls were'nt enough for me, E-mails and letters were'nt enough. I wanted to feel you, to see you, to hold you.

My skin's feeling damp, I really need to get out of this tub.

**_(Brinnnng)_** **_(Brinnnnnng)_**

"Kuma-chan! get the phone!" I yelled as i began getting out of the tub.

_"Hello! na no da! if you're getting this message, it means im not here. So please leave your name and message to avoid a kuma death beam! na no da!!"_

**_Beeeeep._**

_"Ryuichi? It's Tatsuha. Er, Hey."_ His voice sounded a bit nervous.

I wonder why na no da.

--

**IBabble Start up  
**Im stopping here gais D:  
i have a killer headache and my cats doing _something_ .  
Until next time :)  
( and for Devil Within fans, i can't get the story done till i get my computer back :(so please read this as the sub.)  
Night everyone.  
Ow...my head..  
**IBabble Shutdown**


	2. Cumulus

"Kumagoro!!" What a lazy bunny na no da!

Quickly rolling my eyes I grabbed the towel from the sink and proceeded to drying myself off.

I always don't bother getting dressed after a nice bath na no da.

Guess it's more comforable being able to just roam around free.

Stepping out of the bathroom. I spot Kumagoro on the dresser...

Looking at the mirror...?

"Kumagor-"

_"...I guess you're not home Ryu-chan?"_

Blink.

_"..Well, Im sure you'll get this message. I was sort of wondering if you'd like to come with me to that new amusement park."_

Park na no da? Which one...

Park. Park. Park. Ah! The one by Shu's and Mr. Grinch's house!

_"Yes, the one by Aniki's house.."_

Wahh! He just read my thought na no da! Must be one of his monk's super powers?

_"I really wanna take you there Ryuichi. Pleassseee? It's been awhile since we've spend one on one time with each other.."_

Begging now, Tatsu...?

Walking over to kumagoro. I picked him up from the dresser then made my way towards to the phone.

_"We'll have lots of fun together. Just you. Me. And Ku-"_

That's odd. I thought I heard The grinch yelling at my Tatsu- darling.

Kumagoro thinks they're fighting. I now hear Shu-chan.

_"BACK **AWAY** ANIKI!!"_

_"Give me the DAMN PHONE. **NOW**"_

_"Yuuuuki! Let Tatsuha talk to Ryuichi-san! You know how he-"_

San? I scrunched up my nose at that. Why is Shu always soo formal na no daaaa!!

_"Baka!"_

Alright. It's time for me to join in na no da!

Picking up the phone. I exhaled deep and screamed my lungs out..

"TATSUUUUU-KUNNNN!!"

Im pretty sure they heard me through all of their bickering na no da.

_"Ryu-chan?! Stop it ANIKI!! Hey listen. I don't have alot of time here. But first. I miss you!"_

_"Is that Ryuichi-san?? tell him shuichi wants to say Hi!"_

_"Give me the phone! I have to call my damn editor **NOW**."_

"I miss you too Tatsu! Kumagoro saids he misses your hugs na no da!"

Blushing some. I thought I heard tatsu saying things like _'Kami does love me'_ and '_Thank buddha.'_

He always was a weird kid.

Kinda like me.

_"Ow! ow! ow! Cut it out!! Ryu, listen to me. Ouch! Son of a **BITCH**! I need you to be ready by 5:00! do you **HEAR ME**? 5:00!!"_

"Wahhh!! Tatsu-kun! Don't yell! are you okay?! na no daaa..."

Reasons like this is why I don't like Mr. Grinch. He's always so mean! Somedays Shu-chan comes to my house cause of the grinch.

_"Alright! alright! Ryu. 5:00! Hugs for Kumagoro! Candy. Money. Tickets. Shakes. Bear. **HOLY**-"_

Beeeeeeep.

Blink. Blink.

Keeping the phone to my ear. I turn to look at the clock on the wall.

'4:15'

Well Kuma-chan. Let's get ready na no da!!

Hopping to the closet with Kuma under my arms. I immediantly began searching for outfits tatsu might like.

Kumagoro told me that tatsu-kun loves everything that I wear. But I wanna make today extra special!

I hit the jackpot as I take out a cut down black silk shirt along with skintight pants.

Tatsu-kun always tells me he loves my pants na no da.

Looking up at the top shelf. I see a hat that goes well with my shirt and pants color.

Standing on a box. I take the hat. As well as a few earrings in a plastic bag.

As I look around the shelf for anymore treasures. I spot something familar.

A red dairy.

It rings a bell. Does'nt it Kuma-chan? Something tells me I should'nt..

Like Bad Karma locked away in it.

Tatsu-chan told me about karma na no da.

Grabbing the dairy. I study the cover.

There's teethmarks and what seems to be...

Quickly stepping down off the box. I make my way to the bed sitting down. All the while opening the diary.

The first page is a coloring of a boy and a girl.

Na no da...It seems so familar Kuma...

Flipping to the next page. There are writings on it.

I can't make out some of them. There written in yellow crayon. But the one that stands out is the red.

I see what is written here na no da!

_where are we?_

_what the hell is going on?_

_the dust has only just begun to form_

_crop circles in the carpet_

_sinking feeling**.**_

**_Hands everywhere. Touching and gropping silk skin._**

Shaking away those thoughts I continued to read this.

And why did those images appear in my head na no da?

Kumagoro thinks i should stop. But. I want to continue.

_oily marks appear on walls_

_where pleasure moments hung before the takeover,_

_the sweeping insensitivity of this still life_

_**The man's hands found themselves in the boy's hair. Forcing the boy on his knees.**_

Shaking my head again. I think I should stop. I...don't want to remember.

This diary is...

_trains and sewing machines (oh, you won't catch me around here)_

_blood and tears (hearts)_

_they were here first_

_**The man unzips his pants slowly.**_

'Hide and Seek'

Mine.

* * *

**IBabble**- Did you enjoy that? :))

I'll alternate! how bout that? which means my next update might be on DevilWithin C:  
Don't know though. xD I just might update this instead ! :D

Also, the rating shall go up ! this is getting close to Mature .. don't know bout the next chapie though o;  
plays with hair  
Credit song- Hide and Seek by Imogen Heap. :)  
Review please (:  
**IBabble Shutdown**


End file.
